


Reverse Bang

by WeirdAlterEgo



Series: The Reverse Bang [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Sex Pollen, Top Tim Drake, they consented!, unbetaed hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo
Summary: He growls in frustration."Oracle, I need to know what I'm supposed to be doing. I need details on what I'm walking into. Tell me what I need to do! Do I need any gear? Do I need my lab? O, I need all the intel you can give me!"He can hear as Babs swallows, and then she starts laughing. It's... not a good laugh."No, Red Robin, you don't need any gear." She hesitates for a few seconds, then goes on, "just condoms."Cue the blue screen of death.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: The Reverse Bang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Reverse Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend, who complained (reasonably) that Tim never gets to use his pecker. So now he gets to use it. A lot.

Tim barely shuts the door, shucks his gloves, gear and attempts to reach into his trousers to cup his neglected dick when his still active earpiece goes off on the emergency frequency.

His hand freezes an agonizing inch away from his half-mast cock while his other turns his communicator back on.

"Oracle to Red Robin. Please, please, _please_ tell me you're back in Gotham!"

Tim gulps. A list of possible emergencies flood his mind, all with their corresponding solutions he has worked out beforehand. He is prepared for a _lot_ of things Gotham could throw their way.

"I just got back to the Nest. What's the situation?"

Bab's voice is hesitant when she replies. "New type of pollen. Bruce doesn't have the antidote and can't replicate it. They need..." she breaks off. Tim decides it's in his best interest to patiently wait her out.

But Barbara stays silent.

"Oracle? Could you specify the aid that's expected of me?" Tim ends up prompting her gently.

If he couldn't hear rustling, Tim would think there was some sort of malfunction, but Babs is still on the other end of the emergency line, just... not talking. It sounds more serious than Tim expected. He is beginning to get worried.

"Did anybody... die?" he asks hesitantly. He wants to chant _please god, not Jason again_ , but doesn't dare. Not with Babs still in his ear, listening in.

"No," Barbara hedges. "Nobody's dead. But they are... you need to hurry. They've wasted too much time waiting for Bruce to replicate the antidote and they can't..." she trails off again, and Tim is left hanging again. And _guessing_. It's not good for Tim's brain, nor his blood pressure.

He growls in frustration.

"Oracle, I need to know what I'm supposed to be doing. I need details on what I'm walking into. Tell me what I need to _do_! Do I need any gear? Do I need my lab? O, I need _all the intel you can give me!_ "

He can hear as Babs swallows, and then she starts laughing. It's... not a good laugh.

"No, Red Robin, you don't need any gear." She hesitates for a few seconds, then goes on, "just condoms."

Cue the blue screen of death.

"What."

“Tim you need to hurry! It’s been three hours and they don’t have much longer before there is… permanent damage.”

Tim chokes. Coughs, wheezes, gulps in as much oxygen as he can.

Nope. Nope nope nope. He is _so_ noped out he is in another galaxy.

“O? No offense but you need to spell it out for me, because it really sounds like you are insinuating something, and I don’t want to jump to conclusions.”

Babs' voice comes through loud and clear as she says matter-of-factly, “we need you in the cave to assist them and administer the _only_ known cure.”

Tim stands there, smack in the middle of his room, among his scattered gear, frozen solid. He thinks he might be still in an alternative universe, knocked out by his evil _Drake_ self. There can’t be any other explanation. Also there’s a high-pitched sound - like a kettle boiling - coming from somewhere, and it’s getting very distracting.

“Tim!” he hears Babs yell at him through the comms, sounding like she has been doing it for a while now. “Tim there’s no time. Get yourself together!”

Tim snaps his mouth shut and the high-pitched sound gets abruptly cut off. Oh. _Shit_.

“What about Arsenal?” he asks. “Midnighter? Apollo? _Superman?_ ” he knows he is reaching with the last one, Bruce would never forgive them, if they let Superman see them this vulnerable, to let him do… Tim’s mind shorts out.

“Off-world. _All of them_.” Babs supplies, and Tim… “Look, can you do it or should I ask Alfred instead? Because let me tell you, between the two of you, _you_ are by far the healthier choice.”

Tim has to slap his hand, the one that was still frozen over his junk, over his mouth to smother his hysterical giggles. There's nothing healthy about this. But… he can’t just abandon his family. He would _never_.

“I’ll be there in record time. Anything else you can tell me about the situation?”

***

Alfred lets him in, so Tim doesn't have to fiddle with the code to the entrance of the cave. He is braced for everything, having soaked up the precious little information Babs could give him. They went back and forth, he knows there is _no_ other solution, just the old known and trusted one.

"Are they still lucid enough to consent?' he asks Alfred as he climbs out of Redbird. "Or are they strong enough to struggle?"

Alfred shakes his head and stares at the decontamination chamber that has 3 naked men heaped on top of each other. Tim gulps. Tries not to stare.

"They were lucid enough when Miss Barbara told them she got hold of you. We'll have to see how things are now. I did not dare open the chamber alone, before you arrived."

Tim wants to ask where Damian is, whether he is squished in under his family, or barricaded in his room, scared for his life and virtue... but he doesn't have the mind space to spare and care about the boy if he is not in here. He nods at Alfred and hits the button that unlocks the chamber door, watching like a hawk for any sudden movement.

Luckily he doesn't have to, all three of the men remain in the pile, squirming, undulating sinuously, rubbing against any skin they can reach. Tim thinks he will be scarred for life, especially as he feels himself firming up again, the protective cup cutting brutally into his sensitive skin. He reaches down to try and adjust himself, gives up when he realizes he will have to undress anyway.

Instead he motions for Alfred.

"We need to set them up on gurneys. One for each of them. Could you please find three and line them up for me?"

Alfred scurries off, probably happy he doesn't have to carry three horny men, expressions glazed, cocks hard and weeping and rubbing against anything they can reach. Tim fixes the gurneys as Alfred pulls them out and sets them up while he steadies a whimpering, undulating Dick so he doesn't squirm himself out of Tim's grasp.

He deposits Dick on his side, goes back, grabs Jason, carries him to the second gurney, horrified as the man rubs his angry red erection on Tim's stomach. Bruce is the hardest to carry, not just because of his size (Jason is a little bit lighter, not that Tim will ever tell him that), but because Tim... he shuts down the part of his mind that garbles about father figures, and instead lets himself enjoy the feel of a muscular man in his arms.

Tim can _do_ this.

He deposits a writhing Bruce and turns to Alfred, accepting the tray of goodies the old butler offers to him.

"It's supposed to help with stamina, " Alfred tells him, pointing to a little blue bottle. "In case you need it. It's from Master Bruce's emergency supplies."

Tim nods mutely. What is he to say? _Thanks for the little Viagra-drinks and the lube?_ Yeah, Tim's not going to say _anything_.

"If... if you can forgive me... I'll be upstairs. I cannot bear..." Alfred says, looking towards the exit. He is white as a sheet. Tim can't blame him, nor begrudge him his escape route.

Tim feels bad for Alfred, he really does, but he is actually glad there won't be an audience. "Of course. Please do. I'll... notify you when it is safe to come down again."

"Thank you, Master Timothy," the old man says and briskly walks to and uses the closest exit.

Tim watches him leave and then walks around to look at the three wriggling men who are all weakly thrusting their angry, red and leaking cocks against the soft cotton lining their gurneys.

"Can you still talk? Can you... could you just say whether you are all right with this? _Please?_ " he clears his throat, staring pleadingly at their glassy eyes, their scrunched up faces.

"Didn't Babs tell you?" Jason grunts from the middle, wet black hair falling into his eyes as he squints up at Tim. "You were... _oh shit_.. on my... _fuck this is torture_... list."

"What list?!" Seriously... Tim needs to know about _any_ lists, _yesterday_.

"List of... _oh fuck me already, Timbo_. You're one of the people..." he keens, and Tim is starting to feel really bad he has to do this to him, but he absolutely needs to hear this, "who gets to fuck me, if things like this happen." He fixes Tim with a _look_ , and his voice drops an octave. " _So fuck me already._ "

He's hopping to before he realizes it. He is pulling his suit off, carelessly throwing it as far away as he can, groans as he can finally remove the cup. In seconds he is naked, only stepping back into his boots so he doesn't catch a cold. Lastly, he rolls on a condom just in case, because he is pretty sure nobody decontaminated them on the inside.

And then he is staring at three muscular backs, spending a few agonizing seconds to work out logistics. The next second, he jumps into motion, adjusting the height of the gurneys, pulling the men into position with their knees folded under their bodies, using the bindings, until he has 3 men, ass up, lined up parallel to each other, and they can't wriggle out of their positions. He uncaps the lube then, spreads it on his cock and fingers.

He starts with Dick, for he is the safest choice still, using a questing finger to enter him, only to find him sucking in Tim's finger eagerly, that beautiful bubble butt wriggling enthusiastically and trying to push back, moving the gurney. Tim switches to two fingers and three under a minute, marveling at the ease. Then he does the same to Jason, who Takes three of Tim's fingers and moans _"more"_ , before Tim moves onto Bruce, who is simply gone and just grunts stoically when Tim pulls out of him.

And then they are all prepared. Tim stares at the three muscular bottoms, wriggling and waiting for him. He swallows, takes a fortifying drink from the bottle Alfred gave him. It tastes like cherries and almonds, goes down smoothly, makes Tim feel loose. Calm. _Horny_.

He steps in, rubs a hand on Jason's flank, pulls his cheeks apart. The hole winks at him. Tim lines up his dick (he's never been this hard, he swears) and pushes into Jason's tight heat, meeting no resistance. It's _heaven_.

Jason's groan scares the bats overhead, but Tim doesn't care. He makes sure all three gurneys will stay immobile before he starts thrusting his hips, and then reinserts his fingers first into Dick on his left, and then into Bruce on his right. He wishes there would be time to give attention to each of them separately, but three hours and the time it took Tim to get here and _in_ them is cutting it too close.

He vows he will do better on the next round.

He searches out Dick's prostate, doing the same until he finds Bruce's too, and then he starts thrusting at a harder pace. He isn't sure how many orgasms it'll take, but he hopes that once he gets the edge off, he can just fuck them each at least one more time to calm down the pollen's effects.

Jason whimpers and groans under him as Tim pistons his hips. He wishes he could grab Jason's hips and pull him back on his cock, make the man _take_ it, but he has a brother and... Bruce to satisfy, as well. He looks to the left to gauge whether fingers work, gets confronted by the sight of Dick's happy, drooling smile as he works his ass back onto Tim's fingers. He is almost too afraid to check on Bruce, but it's not like he has that luxury. He gives a few good thrusts to Jason and slants his eyes to the right, clocks Bruce, face impassive as he works himself on Tim's finger like a _machine_ , cock swinging under him like a weapon of mass distraction.

Holy shit there's Tim's mind, off to cuckoo land.

He licks his lips as his thrusts speed up, thinking " _I wouldn't mind getting a taste of that"_ before he feels Jason's hole clench down on him as the man comes and comes and _comes_. But Tim is still hard. He pulls his fingers out, hearing two frustrated, needy groans, just until he can rotate the gurneys (roll Jason's out, pull the other two closer together) before he engages their brakes again. And then he is sliding, balls deep into Dick, and pushing his fingers up into an unhappy Bruce, who turns into very happy and eager Bruce when Tim adds a fourth finger, pushing down on that bundle of nerves.

Dick comes first, and Tim pulls out, pushing his fingers in for Dick to ride out the aftershocks on while he thrusts into Bruce, who promptly comes, clenching down on Tim's dick so hard Tim's gone too, whimpering and crying as he comes deep inside his adoptive father's ass. It might just be the best orgasm he's ever had.

"I'll need _so_ much therapy after this," he mutters.

He's still whimpering, sensitive, body wracked with aftershocks, when he feels himself rising inside Bruce's well-fucked hole. He pulls out fast, wondering whether he should change condoms just in case, perhaps wipe himself down...

"Don't slack off yet, Replacement," he hears Jason say from the gurney he pushed out of the way, and he sees the man has grown hard again.

Tim sighs. He uses wipes from Alfred's tray and opens another condom. Nobody needs to deal with fishing for a slipped condom on top of everything else, after all.

He pulls Jason's gurney close again, turning them until they face 9, 12 and 3 on a clock, asses facing towards the middle for Tim's easier reach. Tim's nothing if not practical, after all.

He slides back inside Jason with a token appreciative groan, finally getting to hold his muscular hips. He drinks in the sight of muscles rippling all across his back as he struggles against the ties, as he squeezes a hand under himself to grasp his hard cock.

"Is the pace all right?" Tim asks. He rolls his hips, fucks a little harder, can't help but appreciate the whimpers and groans falling from the famed Red Hood's lips.

"Can take it if you wanna go a little harder," Jason offers, and Tim can see his forearm blurring with the speed he is jerking himself off.

Well, Tim definitely can do harder. He grabs hold of Jason's porn-worthy thighs and _yanks_ him back, snapping his hips, until all he can hear are grunts and whimpers. He's happy he has at least one person to get feedback from. (He's also happy Jason _probably_ isn't going to shoot him full of holes later on.)

He sets a hard and fast rhythm that is sure to make him smart tomorrow, but tonight feels like just what the doctor ordered, and it brings Jason off in seconds. He lets the man ride out the aftershocks still impaled on Tim's straining erection, and then he pats that lovely, bitable ass once (hopes he won't get punched for it, when Jason's all better) and moves on to Dick. Dick, who is already squirming his ass into Tim's hands, eager for another round.

Tim barely survives breaching his oldest brother again, just the entry into Dick's silken heat would be enough to bring him off, were he not thinking about case reports and hopped up on whatever Bruce cooked up. He sets a fast and hard pace, grabbing those cheeks with eager hands and fucking into a mewling, sobbing Dick. His orgasm is punched out of him, when he hears Dick whimper out a pleading " _Timmy_ ", the first thing he said so far, and Tim has to pull out and offer his fingers instead while he wipes himself down with his other hand, struggling to put on another condom onto his once again rising cock.

He makes a mental note to ask Bruce what the hell was in that blue drink.

He is back to fucking Dick again in a minute, making the gurney shake and clang until Dick, too, is coming, riding out the aftershocks, Tim's cock still snugly up inside him. He pulls out when Dick flops face down, looking absolutely fucked-out. Then he moves onto Bruce.

Bruce, who is waiting for Tim patiently, ass raised into prime fucking position, cock hanging low with a fist working it. Tim whimpers. _So much therapy_ , he thinks as he lines himself up and slides back up inside Bruce's eager hole. He grabs his adoptive father's hips and starts fucking him hard and fast, enjoying the soft grunts coming from the older man. If he is going to hell, he reckons at least he gets to enjoy the way down.

He tries to nail Bruce's prostate with every thrust, fucking him like a damn jackhammer until he too comes on Tim's cock. When he goes boneless, Tim lets him flop down onto his gurney and pulls out of his ass. While Tim is still hard.

He smiles as he looks over all three of the men he fucked into boneless stupor. He thinks he can feel at least a little bit proud, even if he will feel awful once whatever he drank runs out of his system. Now though... now he hopes, a little, that they will want another round. Tim sure does.

He walks over to the batcomputer to drink Alfred's discarded tea, wanders off to find his mini fridge with his energy drinks, downs three. Hopes whatever Bruce's little drink was will mix well.

When he wanders back to the gurneys, Jason is already straining in his bindings, muscles bulging. His hole is winking open at Tim as his fist pumps his weeping cock. Tim... might swallow saliva back before it drips out of his mouth as he stares at the naked, hulking man, all laid out and eager, just for him. He wastes no time to slide back inside that welcoming hole, reveling in the heartfelt groan. He fucks Jason hard until the man stops pumping his dick, just lies there with his hand trapped under him while Tim absolutely _pummels_ his ass.

Jason comes first, but Tim fucks him through the aftershocks until they are both sobbing: Jason due to oversensitivity, Tim from being so _close_ , until he comes, clenching down hard on Jason's thighs as he pushes deep and fills that condom. He leans down and kisses Jason's back in apology before he pulls out, lets the man flop down as much as he can.

He wipes himself down _again_ , snaps on a new condom, and moves onto Dick, who is now lucid enough to whimper _"Timmy, so good, yes, more!"_ So at least Tim's not going to end up with escrima sticks up his ass, either. That's a relief, he thinks as he grabs Dick's globes and fucks into his oldest brother until he sobs through another orgasm.

Bruce... says nothing. Tim thinks _he_ knows exactly what's happening, is lucid enough to communicate, but refuses to do so. Wouldn't be the first time, after all. It's also probably the safest and sanest option, for Tim doesn't know what he would do if Bruce begged him for more, or sobbed for it. (Chances are he would fuck him twice as hard, filling that condom faster than he could think _holy incest, Batman!_ But also... he can't even imagine what his sex life would look like after this. Or if he would ever be able to get it up after listening to his father begging him sweetly to fuck him harder, _oh my god_. So all in all, Tim thinks Bruce is right, discretion is truly the better part of valor.)

He slides up into the muscular ass anyway, setting a fast pace, nailing Bruce's prostate at every thrust to speed things up. He watches as his mentor stoically jerks himself off, the soft grunts and moans the only indicator of what he likes, until Tim grabs hold on his ass and thrusts in hard. The moan scares off the remaining bats that weren't scared off by Jason's earlier groans, and Tim would be worried for them, if Bruce wouldn't have just come on his cock from that one brutal thrust. Tim files that one away for later.

After Bruce has calmed down, Tim pulls out and steps back a bit. He isn't sure how many more rounds he has in him, neither does he know how many more rounds his family needs. Hope the answer to their needs is zero, perhaps just one last round, because he feels himself tiring, even with the energy drinks and whatever he downed before that.

Fucking is serious business.

This time he gets to sit down - his own cock still hard and straining - for a while before Jason grunts and starts jerking off, and then Tim dutifully walks over and thrusts up inside him, thinking of case reports of gruesome murders while he pumps stoically into Jason's muscular ass. It's good. It's really, really good, but he's not sure he can get it up again if he comes while fucking Jason. So he puts his back into it, sliding his index finger into Jason's slippery hole and nudges around until he finds that bundle of nerves and rubs it, rubs it until Jason sobs through another orgasm. He pulls out then, sticking his fingers in to let Jason ride it out, until he is lax and quiet again, and then Tim moves on.

Dick is more vocal this time, he can even string sentences together. Tim hopes this means he can stop after this round, even though he is a little bit sad. Fucking Dick is amazing, (just like fucking Jason is amazing) he loves watching that butt bounce as he fucks in and out of his hole. He grabs it, relishing their elasticity, uses them to jerk Dick harder onto his cock, and is proud to see his hand prints in them. Tim was here, he thinks hysterically while Dick strains and writhes towards another orgasm, wailing " _that's it, baby bird_ " and " _just a little more, I'm almost there_ ", and even " _you are doing such an amazing job, Timmy!_ "

Dick comes, and Tim doesn't. Barely. He needs to take a second before he can push up into Bruce's heat, uses a discarded water bottle at one of their stations to pour it into his face, to cool down a little.

When he pushes into Bruce, he knows he won't be able to hold out. He is already sobbing with the strain, so he pulls out, sticks his fingers in, lets Bruce ride those for a while, pulling his hole open and massaging his walls. He rolls his father's balls with a hand until he feels chilled again to stick himself back inside Bruce's dark heat again. He cheats with an added finger again, sneaks it in with a harder thrust, rubbing Bruce's prostate while he fucks him so hard the gurney starts to inch forward.

Bruce makes little aborted grunts, and Tim really wishes he would deign to tell him how close he is, because there are only seconds before Tim is gone... True to his word, the next second Tim comes inside Bruce, whimpering with the force of his orgasm, his finger pressing down perhaps a little too hard into Bruce's little bundle of nerves, but it _works_. He feels as Bruce clenches down, hard over Tim's still spurting cock, and they are both emptying out at the same time.

Tim would feel sentimental if he wouldn't feel so horrified.

He pulls out and limps over to the nearest chair. He wipes himself down with shaking hands, ties of the what... fourth condom? Or was it just the third?

He's tired. He knows he will have to undo the ties binding the men to their gurneys but he is too tired to get up. He ends up using the chair to roll over and undo the bindings, making sure to save _everything_ to his spank bank. Even Bruce's still twitching hole and cock, though that he would only remember in his darkest fantasies, he vows to himself.

He rolls himself back to the batcomputer and leans over the console, wanting just ten seconds of shut-eye.

***

He wakes up as a blanket is thrown over him, feeling ice cold. Also, he hurts all over. And his hips are _killing_ him.

He looks up into the serious face of Jason, or more like the Red Hood, dressed up for business. Maybe he should have pulled some clothes on. Or ran to the other side of the globe... not that anybody could escape the furious vigilante when he is pissed.

"So. Replacement."

Tim will deny to his dying breath that he squeaks.

Jason smirks down at him, leans over, "would you like to grab some breakfast?"

Tim blinks. He didn't know coming so many times could fuck with one's brain _this_ bad. "I..."

"I was thinking pancakes," Jason offers, frowning. "But we can eat something else if you'd rather..."

"Breakfast?" Tim tries. "Are we... really talking about _breakfast_?"

Jason sighs, frowns, scratches the back of his head. _Blushes_. "It's not like I can take you to _dinner_ at 7 in the morning. So. You in?"

Tim opens his mouth, shuts it. Marvels at the turn of events. Thinks _I was on his list_.

"Pancakes sound nice," he offers and stands up. The blanket falls on the floor and he looks down. Even though he wiped himself down, there is still dried come flaking off of his skin. _Ewww_.

"Yeah I think you should shower first. The others have already gone up. I think it's best you give them some time."

"Not you though," Tim says and feels his face heat up as he sees Jason look back at him, red faced but grinning.

"Nope, not me. But we are still getting breakfast first."

Tim nods. That's a pretty reasonable request, all things considered. He picks up the blanket, folds it and limps off to take a shower.

Yes, he thinks, breakfast sounds really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I admit I had a different ending in mind.
> 
> If you'd like if I added that alternative ending with Tim stumbling upon Damian, say so. (I will also be asking my friend, so if he asks it'll be written and posted anyway, but you know. The more the merrier? :)


End file.
